


Lost Remembrance

by NumberA



Category: Claymore
Genre: Doujinshi, Externally hosted, Gen, Scanlation, Sisters, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberA/pseuds/NumberA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single-chapter doujinshi by Luciela of the South about Luciela and Rafaela during the lead-up to their failed experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the image below to be redirected to Batoto where the comic is hosted. If that doesn't work, click here: <https://bato.to/reader#066684f4d6ea95e3>. To download this doujinshi click here: <https://www.dropbox.com/s/kyt0j8wxluf6gum/lost_rememberance_mib.zip?dl=0>. Enjoy ^^

  
[ ](https://bato.to/reader#066684f4d6ea95e3_2)  



End file.
